


Together, just the two of us

by duneytunes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Handholding, M/M, just teeth rotting im sorry, lots of it wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneytunes/pseuds/duneytunes
Summary: Mayoi was nervous, Tatsumi could see it plain as day— And it actually was day time, and Mayoi being outside when the sky was so high up was a rarity for both of them. Realizing that, it was Tatsumi’s turn to feel nervous, for both Mayoi and himself. After all, this would be their first date as an actual couple.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Together, just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! this is my gift for @houfukurevival on Twitter for my first Ensemble Stars Secret Santa! Thank you for waiting, I'm happy to be able to write for you.

Mayoi was nervous, Tatsumi could see it plain as day— And it actually  _ was  _ day time, and Mayoi being outside when the sky was so high up was a rarity for both of them. Realizing that, it was Tatsumi’s turn to feel nervous, for both Mayoi and himself. After all, this would be their first date as an actual couple.

It had been an uneventful week thus far, what with each of the unit members off doing individual work to help spread out advertising for Alkaloid, it was no surprise then that the four rarely had time to sit down and talk as a group. It didn’t help either that they were now back to dedicating parts of their schedule to academic responsibilities. And though Tatsumi knew full well and understood that they can’t just stay huddled together forever, he still couldn’t help but feel a lingering sense of loneliness that befell him. It became all the more apparent since he and Mayoi had started ‘officially’ dating, with a series of embarrassing exchanges and even more embarrassing reactions from their fellow unit mates accompanying the memory. 

Tatsumi remembers the day very fondly, recalling the adorable shade Mayoi’s face had taken on the very moment Tatsumi said ‘I love you’, and he remembers the sensation of his heart pounding against his ribcage when Mayoi said the same in return. He was normally calm and collected, even in the most dire of situations. And yet the mere existence of his beloved troubled his heart and mind. Everyday it seems like he learns something new, and for that day in particular, he learned that it was possible to tire one’s self out from euphoria alone.

But even then, this was very much a new experience for both of them. He needed as much time as Mayoi to adjust, but given that it had been a week since they became a couple, Tatsumi had felt it was about time they properly set time aside for one another.

“Would you like to sit somewhere with a bit more shade?” Tatsumi waits until Mayoi’s put his cup of coffee down before asking, but that didn’t stop Mayoi from nearly choking on his coffee.

“N-no! No! It’s fine, I’m okay!” He frantically raises his hands. “My soul may be filthy, but it won’t disappear under the sunlight. I promise!”

“That’s not what I meant, Mayoi-san.” Tatsumi knits his fingers together. He was used to his quote unquote ‘Mayoi-sms’, but every now and again he couldn’t help but worry that he was taking more steps back than forward. But of course, addressing that was easier said than done. “I know you get dizzy quite quickly under the sun, I had to carry you once, when you fainted.”

“Oh.” Mayoi comes back to his senses, and lowers his head a little in embarrassment. He opens his mouth to speak, but before he could Tatsumi cuts in.

“I didn’t mind.” He flashes him a smile that could rival the sun’s light, and he brings a hand forward to place on top of Mayoi’s. His palm meets the leather serving as a barrier between him and Mayoi’s touch and pauses, momentarily distracted by the thought of sliding them off and tangling their fingers together. He clears his throat when he realizes that Mayoi had been staring at him with a puzzled look. “I was able to spend time with you, that is always a plus. And it was one of the times when I…” He trails off as he ponders very carefully his next words, trying to find a combination that was just enough to convey how he felt, speaking with an open, and honest heart.

“I was able to confirm with myself then that I truly am in love with you.”

Time seemed to pause between the two of them, and Tatsumi could see Mayoi’s cheeks turn red, all the while he could feel his own turn the same color. It’s as if they were reliving that confession, their hearts fully open and laid before the other. Mayoi places a hand over his mouth as he averts his gaze, but the cracks between his digits allowed Tatsumi to see the way the corners of his mouth rose to form a smile. 

“I… I-I suppose I’m the same way.” Mayoi speaks up once his heart settles, and he places his hands on the table, one hand over the other, and one gloved finger scratching against the fabric. “That time, I felt guilty for imposing… But more importantly, guilty that I was so happy to be alone with you.” His eyes move from the table to meet Tatsumi’s gaze now. “To be spoiled by you, taken care of by you— You were so kind and loving, and… And undeserving as I was, wanted it to last.”

“Mayoi-san.”

Calling his name elicits a ‘hii—‘ from Mayoi, and he feels Mayoi’s hand slide from under his hand as he withdraws it. “As expected, that was selfish wasn’t it? So self-absorbed, I’m sorry...”

“What for?” The corners of Tatsumi’s lips drop to form a frown. “I’m not upset with you, don’t worry.” He extends his hand, palm facing upwards for Mayoi to take for himself if he wishes. Though hesitant at first he complies, fingers sheepishly curling inwards, hooking with Tatsumi’s own. Though simple a gesture, Mayoi swears this alone can purify him and leave nothing behind. When Tatsumi starts toying with his hand however, moving his own up and down in a wave along with Mayoi’s fingers, Mayoi’s anxiety melts onto a puddle, replaced instead by the fluttering becoming apparent in his ribcage.

“I-Is it…” Mayoi starts, wondering if he should even continue. But when he goes quiet for a bit too long, he sees Tatsumi’s head lower, his warm smile widening to urge him to continue.

“My hand… Is it  _ that  _ nice to hold?”

“Yes.” Without allowing even a second to pass he answers immediately, realizing soon after that it might have been  _ too  _ quick, and he wonders if that was too much. A rare moment of embarrassment takes hold of him, and he feels heat bloom in his cheeks. But he opens his mouth to continue, determined to get his feelings across. As he always wishes to. 

“Whenever I feel your warmth— Whenever I even lay my eyes on you,” placing his other hand over Mayoi’s, he continues “I feel a sudden urge to smile. You have that effect on me… You make me happy.”

Mayoi feels a thump in his chest that makes him purse his lips, an indescribable warmth rushing to his head that sends him into a dizzy spell. He’s happy too, he decides as he laces their fingers together, happy to be loved, adored, to be selfish. Happy it’s with Tatsumi. He breathes in, lips forming a goofy little smile that reflects in his turquoise eyes, and it only makes Tatsumi adore him even more. He wonders— prays that loving someone this much isn’t a sin.

“Do you prefer it this way?” Tatsumi lifts their locked hands to his lips, and he plants a kiss against the black fabric separating him from the warmth of Mayoi’s hand. 

He nods in reply, his free hand fiddling with his braid idly. “My hand fits perfectly in yours, Tatsumi-san.”

“Does it?” 

_ Then let it stay this way _ , the thought stays in his mind, and he hopes in some way Mayoi can hear it.

A gentle breeze passes between the pair, bringing along with it the scent of the coffee being shared between them, as if to remind them of what they’ve so unintentionally neglected. “Oh— the coffee!” Mayoi pipes up, feeling guilty for having wasted such a lovely brew. But before he can say anything else, Tatsumi’s chuckle signals him to not worry. “I can always make another.” Pressing another peck against the back of Mayoi’s fingers, he gazes up at him with puppy-like eyes, the very same ones Mayoi saw before Tatsumi asked for them to meet this way.

“Once we’re finished, how about a stroll through the courtyard? We can chat amongst ourselves.”

And Mayoi couldn’t possibly resist the offer with such bright eyes, a hidden desire to be spoiled behind them, and seeing this lesser-known side of the man was something Mayoi felt ecstatic to behold.

And so Mayoi nods, this time his turn to bring Tatsumi’s hand towards his lips, pressing a smile against his knuckle. 

“Just the two of us ♪”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the ending of Weekend's Confession booth. To those who haven't yet read it, please do so on the wiki if you have time! Thank you for making it this far, love you all and enjoy your day ♡


End file.
